


Story Time

by noo



Series: Enterprise School [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard was not happy about the task he was told to do and he just knew that those two boys were going to cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Leonard glanced down at the two little boys sitting on the step in front him.

They were all dressed up in their pjs. Ones that covered their feet and even their hands. The kid on the left had a bright yellow one and the one on the right was in blue. He had been told their names when Mr. Pike led him over towards them. Hikaru, which sounded remarkably like hiccup to Leonard and the other kid had a nice simple name in James. At least he wasn't stuck again with the little smart ass kid that Monty lucked out on getting this time.

Leonard frowned at the eager looks on the faces in front of him.

"Damm it, I'm a Fourth grader, not a teacher," he grumbled as he pulled his chair forward and got comfortable as best he could on the hard plastic.

"Ohh, you said a bad word," 'Hiccup' pointed out.

"Shh!" Leonard said as he leaned forward.

"You talk funny," James pointed out.

"Do not. I talk all proper like," Leonard retorted.

"Do not," James said as he crossed his arms and pouted at Leonard. "But it's better than him." James then pointed towards Monty who was having trouble with the little smart ass that Leonard had to read to last week.

Mr. Pike and Ms. Komack were striding towards the epic discussion that was going on between Monty and that little Spock kid. Poor kid, anyone who named their kid after something that sounded like a disease should be smacked, in Leonard's opinion. Monty was going very red in the face and was even harder to understand than normal as he argued with the little boy. Spock was just standing there, hands clasped behind his back and a calm look on his face.

Leonard was amazed Monty hadn't fully lost his temper at the kid. All that politeness was so draining to deal with.

"Ms. Komack, it is not logical for a reader to speak in a language that is not understandable for the listener to hear," Leonard heard the little boy explain to his teacher.

Leonard looked back to where his two 'students' were meant to be but they had taken the opportunity to run off towards the toy box.

Leonard sprang out of the chair to quickly chase them down before Mr. Pike noticed that the pair of them had run away.

"James," Leonard hissed as he saw James reach for one of the shiny, black ponytails on a little girl's head. "Don't you dare!"

James stopped, turning a wide eyed innocent look towards him.

"Come back with me, I have to read ya a story, or else I'll get in trouble and so will you," Leonard lectured.

Leonard held out his hand and waved it a little bit to get his attention. James smiled, a big bright smile, as he reached his own little hand forward to be held by Leonard.

Hikaru was now lying on the ground next to the little girl, Nee something or other was her name, who was propped up by one of those cushiony thingys that helped babies sit up. The little boy was making cooing noises at the baby lying on the floor and playing with a teething ring while he kicked his legs in the air.

"Hikaru, quick. Come on, so you get a story," Leonard pleaded.

"Can Pavel come too?" Hikaru asked.

"He's too young for a story," James said before Leonard could say the same thing.

"'Tis not, Pavel is real clever," Hikaru disagreed.

"Please Hikaru, before we all get in trouble," Leonard asked as he held out his other hand.

There was still the argument going on over in the far corner. Monty's voice getting louder and louder as he asked both the teachers why he had to read to that boy. Couldn't he have one that actually wanted a story?

"Hics, I want a story. You can play with your baby later," James said.

"Okay," Hikaru agreed, but he leaned over and planted a kiss onto the golden curls of little Pavel before he got up and ran over to Leonard.

Leonard walked the two of them back over to their spot. He let go of their hands and Hikaru happily sat back down in his spot but James didn't let go.

"James, you need to sit down so I can read to ya," Leonard told him.

"Don't wanna. Wanna sit with you," James shook his head at him.

"You're supposed to sit there," Leonard told him as he pointed at the spot next to Hikaru.

"Don't wanna," James tugged at his hand, his big blue eyes were welling with tears and Leonard recognised a temper tantrum in the making.

"Fine," he quickly agreed.

He sat back in the chair and helped James climb up so he could sit on his lap. He leaned down and picked up the book. James was squirming around trying to get a better look at the book that Leonard had opened and angled so that Hikaru could see.

"Stop that or I won't read it," Leonard warned.

James pouted and turned those big, blue eyes towards him.

"Don't you start with that. I'm onto that trick!" Leonard warned.

James gave one more wriggle and then rested his head into Leonard's chest, thumb now firmly stuck in his mouth.

Leonard sighed, but he started to read the story. He, James and Hikaru went on an adventure to find the green sheep. By the time he got to the end of the story, Hikaru was curled up on the floor fast asleep and James was breathing deeply, also fast asleep, the thumb still stuck in his mouth.  
As Leonard carefully dropped the book on the floor, so as not to wake either boy, he wondered what he was going to do.

"I see you've made a new friend there, Leonard," Mr. Pike said quietly.

"I don't know how to move him without waking him up," Leonard said quietly.

"Just keep hold of him for a bit longer. I'll be back to help you," Mr. Pike patted him on the shoulder before he walked off to check on the other groups.

Leonard glanced down at the sleeping boy.

"Great," he muttered.

He thought to himself that this little boy could cause a world of trouble, when he tried to let him go.

As his mom was fond of telling him, sometimes life gives you lemons.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Story Time  
>  **Beta’s:** [](http://lesserpanda.livejournal.com/profile)[**lesserpanda**](http://lesserpanda.livejournal.com/) and [](http://selinamoonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://selinamoonfire.livejournal.com/) gave it a quick look over.  
>  **Word Count:** 1,099  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Pike and Komack  
>  **Warnings:** AU, de-aged and cavity inducing fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine, dammit!  
>  **Summary:** Leonard was not happy about the task he was told to do and he just knew that those two boys were going to cause trouble.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written as comment fic for the Inspiration entry over on [](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.dreamwidth.org/). The picture posted was of Chris Pine and John Cho sitting like two little boys waiting for story time during an off camera moment of filming. This is COMPLETELY [](http://dramapunk.livejournal.com/profile)[**dramapunk**](http://dramapunk.livejournal.com/) 's fault! *shakes fist at the enabler*. Be warned that there is some seriously sugary fluff ahead. *headdesk* I don’t believe I wrote this...


End file.
